Moving on but not Forgetting
by Darke Eco Freak
Summary: A king, a ruler, an outcast, a Father. No one ever thought they'd live to the see the day, the day Damas was put to rest but here they were anyway.


I was really sad and bored so I just thought about Damas dying and this happened, yeah. I really need to stop obsessing over Jak, oh well I'm off to play Jak 3.

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Jak and Daxter otherwise; I wouldn't have given HIG to make the last frontier. Damn You High Impact Games!!

"_Forgetting is the start of healing but sometimes, _

_The wound would seem too deep and painful_

_To ever heal completely." -Unknown_

He had been like a father to me when real one had died, he'd treated me like a daughter yet I hadn't been there for him. Now, here I stood welcoming all the mourners to his funeral, a fake smile plastered to my face. They had all known him for years yet Jak, who had only known the man for a few short months, grieved more than them. We had both begged the Precursors to at least try to bring him back but even they couldn't perform such miracles. I gazed up at the brilliance of the full moon, unable to understand how so much sadness could exist in its beauty.

Damas, however, had always wanted a moonlit funeral, he'd tell me, "The day shows us what we've lost but the night helps to hide it."

Ever since then I would spend long hours out on the beach, sheltered by rocks, trying to forget my life in Haven.

A sky train landed pulling me out of my memories, back to the pain, and Ashelin stepped out dressed to kill in a black v-neck and miniskirt with three inch high stilettos.

"That's what you wear to a funeral?" I thought, "It's better to go clubbing with!" I wanted to spit on her and then kick her out of the Arena, who cares if she's the governess of Haven City. To besides how dare _**she**_come to his funeral, she was partly to blame for his death in the first place! If she had only listened to Jak and me when we told her to throw Veger's sorry ass in jail none of this would have happened.

"She's such a hypocrite!" I thought vehemently, "Her father's the one who threw Damas out! Damn Bitch!" She walked towards me, huge smile on her face; it was a funeral for God's Sake, a t least have the decency to _**pretend**_ to be sad. As I was about to attack her, Jak called me inside, it was time

I sat down in the front row next to Jak and Keira, at least she seemed remorseful since she could only imagine to well Samos being in his place. It had already been decided that Sig would take over the ruling of the Kingdom so he was the one to read the speech on Damas. We all stood as the black coffin was brought in, carried by two of his most trusted warriors. He looked so peaceful, just as if he was sleeping, it almost made me smile, almost but the pain was too much. All week it had been as if I was living in a fog but as soon as I sat down it lifted. Tears began to fall, fast and steady, onto my lap while a sod escaped my throat trough clenched teeth. Jak patted my back consolingly and I cried on his shoulder, unable to control myself as the stars began to weep too. Jak's eyes brimmed with unshed tears but they didn't spill over because he had been dead inside for far too long. The stars glowed brighter, the tears fell harder, and then we were walking towards the open casket.

His eyes were closed and a small smile rested on his lips, at least this was the best way he could've gone, fighting for those he loved. People started throwing flowers into the coffin, whispering goodbyes for the last time. I noticed that everyone was dropping red roses and remembered ruefully that Damas absolutely hated red flowers of any kind.

He'd tell me many a time he favored white since it said, "A new day would bring new hope." I held a black rose tied to a pure white lily with red ribbon but at some point they had been washed with my blood. The black told you they were gone, the red meant by blood, but the white said a new day would wash away all the pain. I threw them and they landed on top of his clasped hands, I could almost imagine he was holding them.

"Goodbye Damas, brave warrior, noble king and most Beloved father, you will be missed I whispered.

I turned and walked out of the Arena past all my friends and all the citizens into the cool embrace of the desert. Overhead the stars wept and their tears washed the earth leaving a new land, one that rang of hope. The moon shone brighter, illuminating what we had lost but also creating a beauty that we could love in place of that which we had lost. The wind sang a song of forgiveness, blowing away the pain in our hearts, bringing a new strength we would need for the hard times ahead. I remembered all the wonderful things about Damas, his heart, his compassion, I had been an orphan and he had accepted like his own child. I would remember all the things he taught me and all the great times I'd had with him and then I realized I had come to terms with his death. Yes, he had been my father, yes, he was gone but I would be disgracing him if I couldn't get past the pain. Forgetting was the start of healing but sometimes the wound would seem too deep and painful to ever heal completely. Sometimes there would be a scar left and we would hurt but that was all a part of being human. Finally, I lifted my face to the stars and lat their tears wash away all the sadness and pain I felt. For the first time since Damas had died I smiled, I laughed but I didn't forget, I still felt the familiar pain but soon I would learn to move on with my life. I would live again

"_Even if they're gone from this world,_

_They'll always be with us in our_

_Hearts and Memories"_- Unknown

Soo how was it? Liked it, hated it? Please review


End file.
